Lock And Key
by Aki Griffin
Summary: Something’s wrong with Greg. Warnings: Slash, abuse
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lock and Key

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Greg/OMC and Nick/Gil later Nick/Greg/Gil

Rating: R

Summery: Something's wrong with Greg.

Warnings: Abuse, as usual.

Notes:

Disclaimer: Dude, if CSI belonged to me…mmm…let's not get into that now.

Dedication:

lj-cut 

Greg sat quietly at the table in the break room, nursing a cup of coffee. He wasn't actually drinking it, knowing that caffeine would be a bad idea, even if without it he would probably fall asleep at a crime scene. He was so busy staring at the mug, he didn't notice Nick come in.

"Hey, man." Greg jumped a little in his chair. Nick went straight to the coffee machine. "No Blue Hawaiian?" Greg shrugged. "Are you alright, G?" Nick asked as he sat down across from the ex-lab-rat.

Greg was saved from having to answer by the rest of the night shift coming in, including Grissom, who was holding that night's assignments.

"We're all still on the Amber case. Nick and Warrick, you two go to this club," he handed Nick a sheet of paper, "and ask around. He has a VIP card there, maybe you can get an ID. Sara and Catherine, you two get to go around and talk to the neighbors again, maybe they remember something. Greg, you're with me here."

"But-"

Grissom turned and stared at the youngest CSI. "I need you here tonight, Greg. And from the look of it, you need to be here. We have a truck to process."

Greg's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes, sir."

The other CSI's filed back out of the room, Nick sparing a look of concern at Greg.

"Finish your coffee, Greg. We need to get started."

"I…I'm done," Greg said quickly, throwing out his still full cup. The two walked silently to the garage, quickly changing into the blue jumpsuits and starting on the truck. Greg picked up the fingerprinting powder and started dusting the door handles. "So, we think the missing girl was here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Grissom answered.

"Of course…" Greg muttered, and tried to stuffle a yawn.

"Greg, I think you need to take a week off. You never take any days off, and it's obviously taking a toll on you."

"No!" Greg blurted, before calming himself down. "I mean…no…I'm fine. I'm just…tired. Nothing to worry about. I can still work.

Grissom looked up from the glove department and straight at the youngest CSI. Greg suddenly felt naked. "Is there something going on at home that I should know about?"

"No-of course not! I-I would have told you if there was!"

It was obvious that Grissom didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything.

An hour of processing and the car had yielded nothing. Greg thought about just giving up when Gil's phone went off.

"Grissom…are you sure?...okay, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Greg. "419. They think it might be our missing boy."

The two meet Brass at the edge of a road in what felt like the middle of nowhere. "He was found by a truck driver who stopped to take a piss. He matched the description of the missing kid."

Grissom looked at the dead boy. "Yeah that's him." He scanned the scene. "No blood anywhere but on the victim."

"So this is probably not where it took place," Greg filled in the unsaid sentence.

"Body dump. Greg, photograph the scene."

All they found at the scene were some shoeprints and car tracks. Grissom had sent Greg home the minute they were done with the scene, but was unable to convince Greg to take even the next day off.

When Grissom got back to the lab, he found Nick in the break room reading over some files. "Come into my office. We need to talk."

Nick followed Grissom to his office. As soon as the door was shut and locked Grissom stepped right in front of the younger criminalist and gave him a light kiss. Nick smirked a little as Grissom moved back and sat at his desk. "I thought you said no public affection at work?"

"I did. I needed that, though."

Nick sat down in the chair closest to the desk. "Gil? What's wrong?"

Grissom stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Have you talked to Greg lately?"

Nick shook his head. "No, for the last few months he's seemed to hide himself whenever he isn't needed. So I haven't had time."

"Something's wrong. I know he's changed a lot since he got out of the lab…but this is different."

Nick nodded this time. "I haven't been able to contact him any time he's home, either. I was gonna bring him out drinking for his birthday like I do every year, but he wouldn't even answer the phone."

Grissom sighed and closed his eyes.

"Migraine?" Nick didn't really need an answer. "Com'on. Let's just go home, shifts long over and there is nothing else we can do tonight."

The supervisor looked like he wanted to argue, but just didn't have the energy. He grabbed a few things he needed off his desk before letting Nick lead him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lock and Key 02

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Greg/OMC and Nick/Gil later Nick/Greg/Gil

Rating: R

Summery: Something's wrong with Greg.

Warnings: Abuse, as usual.

Notes:

Disclaimer: Dude, if CSI belonged to me…mmm…let's not get into that now.

Dedication: My Mentee, Cady, and Abby for lending me seasons of CSI so that I don't go through withdrawal.

lj-cut 

The next day Greg was no where to be found. Grissom was worried, but they were close to breaking the Amber case wide open. For the moment there was little the CSI's could do but wait for the skin under the victim's fingernail's to be processed.

Nick sat in Grissom's office while they waited. He was playing silently with a Rubik Cube that was left laying around while Grissom read a forensic journal. Neither said anything about the case, r their worry for Greg. They were silent until Catherine showed up.

"We've got a hit on the DNA." Catherine stalked across the room and handed the print-out to her boss.

"Nick," Grissom handed the paper back across the desk, "isn't this the same apartment building Greg lives in?"

"Look it up," Nick suggested. "I think it is."

Catherine watched as Grissom typed into his computer. Suddenly his eyes widened and his lips tightened. "Cath, call Brass and have him send SWAT over there. Nick, we're going now." Grissom ordered sharply.

Nick felt a feeling of dread build in the pit of his stomach. He didn't dare ask until they were both in Grissom's truck.

"It's more than just the building, isn't it?"

"Same apartment…"

"Fuck I hope this guy isn't our killer," Nick muttered to himself as they sped off.

Brass and the SWAT team were waiting for them by the time they got there.

"We think Sanders might be in there with him, so careful who you go after," Grissom told Brass.

"You think he's an accomplish?"

"No way," Nick cut in. "I'm thinking hostage, but we're not sure."

"Just be careful."

Brass nodded and signaled for the team to head into the building and to the apartment. Nick and Grissom followed at a safe distance.

"LVPD! Open up!"

The apartment door slowly opened, revealing a muscled middle age man with tousled brown hair and piercing green eyes. Brass grabbed his arm and twisted it around and cuffed him. "Mr. Brooksten, you're under arrest for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of Jason Milly." Brass turned to the SWAT. "Clear the apartment!"

The team filed in and the CSI's could hear calls of "Clear!"

One of the SWAT team came out to find them. "I heard you tell Brass you suspected someone else here?"

"Did you find him?" Nick asked.

The guy nodded. "He's laying in the bedroom. He won't answer any of us."

Grissom walked past the man into the apartment. As they walked past the kitchenette, Nick paused. "Hey, Gil."

Grissom stopped and followed his gaze to see all the cabinets and the fridge locked up. "I'm going to bet that wasn't Greg's idea."

They found what they were looking for in the master bedroom, through a door that had been splintered and split where the SWAT team had kicked it down. Greg was curled up with his knees pulled close to his chest, wearing only a pair of jeans. He was crying, and for the first time in awhile, both men remembered how young Greg really was. Nick felt like throwing up when he saw the blood that soaked the carpet around him.

"G?" Nick whispered.

When Nick got closer he could see that the blood had come from Greg's back, and had already stopped bleeding. "Hey, Greggo." Greg looked up, eyes and face blank. "Greggo, it's over. We're gonna get you out of here now, okay, man? He can't hurt you anymore."

A small glint of recognition appeared in Greg's eyes. "N-Nick?" he croaked out.

Nick smiled the smallest bit. "Yeah, I'm here."

"N-no. Go," Greg lifted his arms and tried to push Nick away, but didn't have enough strength. Nick saw then how much weight he had lost over the last few months. "He'll kill you! P-please!" Greg started to panic.

"No, no he won't, G. He's gone. He's locked up. He won't be out for a long, long time." Nick took both of his friend's hands in his.

"G-gone?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, gone. Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore."

"Nick, we need to take him to the hospital. He needs his back checked out." Grissom said from his place by the door.

Greg looked up at him, then back at Nick.

"G, can you stand?"

Greg slowly stood up, wincing silently as he used the bed for leverage. He wobbled for a moment before leaning against the wall. "Nicky?" he whispered.

Nick got up and put a hand on his arm to try to keep the younger CSI steady. "Yeah, G?"

"I'm hungry…" he whispered, like it was some secret sin that alone could send him to the deepest pits of Hell.

"Okay. We'll stop at a convenient store on the way, okay?"

Greg nodded and allowed himself to be led carefully out of the apartment and to Grissom's car. Nick helped him get settled on his stomach in the back so not to irritate the cuts.

"So, what would you like to eat, Greg?" Nick asked once they were on the road.

"Salad?"

"Just a salad?"

Greg nodded.

"What kinda salad?"

"G-garden?"

Nick was glad Greg couldn't see Grissom. The latter was obviously upset about how Greg was reacting, and it showed in his features. Grissom pulled the car into the parking lot of a small store and cut the engine. "Okay, I'll get you a garden salad. I'll be right back."

"Grissom?" Greg said quietly once Nick was gone. "Are you mad at me?"

It took Grissom a moment to process the question. "Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

Greg was crying quietly again. "Because I was late for work, because I'm a crappy CSI, because I was stupid."

"Greg, stop it. You're not stupid, you're a great CSI for your level, and being late was in no way your fault. I have no reason to be mad at you, so I'm not."

The conversation ended then when Nick got back in the car. He handed a paper bag to Greg. "There you go. Eat up."

Greg smiled a little, though it in no way met his eyes, and took the bag. The rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet as Greg ate his food slowly, trying to make every bit last, and Nick and Grissom lost in their own thoughts and guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lock and Key 03

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Greg/OMC and Nick/Gil later Nick/Greg/Gil

Rating: R

Summery: Something's wrong with Greg.

Warnings: Abuse, as usual.

Notes:

Disclaimer: Dude, if CSI belonged to me…mmm…let's not get into that now.

Dedication: My Mentee, Cady, and Abby for lending me seasons of CSI so that I don't go through withdrawal.

Hi Katie ( - Thanks Adam)

lj-cut 

Greg sat on one of the examining tables, swinging his legs. Grissom was amazed at how small he looked in the hospital gown, and how skinny he had become. With Nick sitting next to him, he looked like only a child.

The Doctor came in after what felt like forever, a clipboard in his hand. "Could you two leave Mr Sanders and I alone while I do his examination?"

"No!" Greg almost shouted. Nick put a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Please? Let them stay?" he begged.

The Doctor looked at him for a moment before conceding. "One of them may stay."

Greg looked between Nick and Grissom a few times, obviously not wanting to have to choose between his best friend and mentor. Grissom saved him the trouble.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby," Grissom said before leaving.

"We're going to have to clean your back, weigh you, do a rape test, and some blood tests, okay?"

Greg looked at Nick for reassurance, then slowly nodded.

"Let's do you're back, first, okay? Roll onto your stomach."

Nick got up and moved to a chair while Greg did as he was told. The Doctor took out a bottle of alcohol and a stitching kit out and came back to Greg. He carefully spread the back of the gown to exposed the back.

"You know that if I suspect domestic abuse, I have to report it."

"It's already been taken care of," Nick said defensively. "The police are already involved. Just do your job."

The Doctor was startled by the outburst from the seemingly calm man, but shut up and started cleaning the bloody scabs and cuts on Greg's back.

Nick had a hard time sitting there listening to Greg's soft whimpers. He grabbed his friends hand and squeezed lightly.

"This is strange," the Doctor muttered to himself.

"What is?"

"These cuts are done with such precision, enough to defiantly leave scars, but not enough to need stitches." He looked closer. "There are a lot of other scars that look a bit older."

"Those are from a work related accident."

"Can't be, they're done the same way as the new ones."

"What?" Nick quickly got up and stood next to the Doctor and looked at the exposed back.

All the cuts that had been there from the accident a few years back were covered with scars just like the new ones, and all of them together made a detailed carving of a lion. "Shit"

"Please stop," Greg whispered. "Please just bandage it?"

"I'm sorry, Greggo."

Greg shook his head as the Doctor started placing the white bandages over the raw cuts.

"Done. Now stand up and let's get you weighed, okay?"

Greg slowly pushed himself up and obediently stood on the scale the Doctor pointed to. After a minute of playing around with the scale, the Doctor sighed. "Mr Sanders, when's the last time you ate a full meal?"

"On the way here," Greg said quickly.

The Doctor looked to Nick who shook his head. "We got him a garden salad, but that's all."

"That's not a full meal. How about before that?"

Greg shrugged, not giving a verbal answer.

"You're at a dangerously low weight, I want to keep you here for a few days so we can get you nurturance by IV until we're sure you'll be stable."

"But I don't wanna stay here…" Greg whispered to himself.

"It will only be for a few days, but after that you will have a strict dietary plan for awhile."

Greg nodded, but kept his eyes on the ground. He stayed silent with his eyes not moving from the ground for the rest of the exam, including the rape kit. He vaguely heard the Doctor saying something about extreme tearing, but he was no longer listening. He didn't change until they got him to the room he would be staying in, hooked him into the IVs and left, leaving Nick and Grissom alone with him.

He snapped out of his funk and looked at the two older men with wet eyes. "I'm sorry."

Nick looked at Grissom, then back at Greg. "For what?"

"Everything."


End file.
